Abstract The Imaging Biomarker Quantification and Standardization (IBQS) Core (Core 1) is a central resource for all projects to facilitate quantification and standardization of imaging biomarkers and PK of nanotherapeutic particles. With an end goal of translation of the nanotherapeutics being developed in Projects 1 and 2, and investigation of new methods to achieve curative outcome in Project 3, the IBQS Core will develop quantitative benchmarks for assessing response to therapy to facilitate the translational impact of the nanotherapeutics strategies. With that in mind, the primary objective of the IBQS Core is: To facilitate the clinical translation and the impact of the nanotherapeutics developed in Projects 1-3 by standardizing and characterizing the utility of imaging biomarkers to assess response to therapy in preclinical models of MM towards clinical utility. The primary objective of the core will be facilitated by the following Specific Aims (SA) and the underlying core functions (CF) described in the Research Strategy. Overall, the Core is a unique resource not available at WU and is the result of the common needs of Project 1- 3. It leverages the expertise of the PI and the team of Co-Investigators to facilitate quantitative imaging, PK, and PBPK analysis across all projects. To that end, the Core will standardize the quantification scheme of imaging biomarkers to assess tumor progression and response to therapy as well as facilitate a unified PK analysis to integrate projects. In doing so, the Core will ensure quality control and consistency across all projects. This will minimize variability between each project that rely heavily on each other for consistent data and will enhance the overall capabilities of individual projects and their prospect for translation.